


Gortoz a Ran (J'Attends)

by intrigan_d (dfgfdgdf)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Psychological Torture, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfgfdgdf/pseuds/intrigan_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот уже полтора года агент Галахад занимается "восточным делом" в Афганистане, когда мир повергают в хаос события 11 сентября.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие текста происходит в 2001 году. Название переводится как "Я жду" и взято из песни Hans Zimmer — Gortoz a Ran (J'Attends). О песне — на форумах (eng): [раз](http://lachlan.bluehaze.com.au/hardfindsongs/gortoz_a_ran.html), [два](http://www.filmtracks.com/comments/titles/black_hawk/index.cgi?read=591&expand=1).
> 
> От автора: Мною была предпринята попытка соответствовать реальному таймлайну событий 2001 года; все примечания и обоснования приведены после текста. Эд Хоффман слишком пришелся здесь к месту, хотя это и не кроссовер. Также к тексту есть фанмикс, который можно послушать [здесь](http://pleer.com/list3908927hEkx).

**0**

_Боже, храни нашу великодушную Королеву,_  
_Да здравствует наша благородная Королева._  
_Боже, храни Королеву._

В голове его — один только бесплодный белый шум, вокруг — непроницаемая темнота. Он чувствует щекой зловонный холод бетона, на языке — сухая горечь. Сколько он уже лежит здесь? прошел ли всего час или, может быть, уже целый день? Он не может сказать наверняка: чувство времени покинуло его вместе со способностью связно мыслить.

Он не может пошевелиться: все тело сводит единым порывом судороги, и каждый рваный, поверхностный вздох отдается острой тяжестью в треснувших ребрах. В последний раз через него пропустили двадцатую долю ампера, и он сорвал себе глотку от крика; боль превратилась для него в огромный сгусток электричества, текущий вместо крови по его сосудам. От выбитого плеча к треснутым ребрам. От живота к натужно бьющемуся сердцу. От головы к кончикам переломанных пальцев и обратно. На нем нет ни единого места, которое бы не болело.

_Дай ей ратных побед,_  
_Счастья и славы._

_П-о-б-е-д._ Он едва размыкает губы, и, мысленно вторя знакомым словам, бьет самыми кончиками пальцев по полу. Короткая, две длинных, короткая, пауза — это "п". Три длинных, пауза — это "о". Длинная, три коротких, пауза — "б". "Е" — это, вроде бы, просто точка. Длинная, две коротких. Пауза. "Д". Морзянка отдает ударами тока от пальцев к локтю — только так он еще чувствует ритм. Кажется, рука сломана в двух местах, но запястья туго стянуты веревкой, и проверить попросту не получается.

_И дол-го-го царствова-ни-я над на-ми._

Самое время подумать о старушке-Англии. Какая погода сейчас в Лондоне? Кажется, он забыл закрыть окно в спальне, когда уезжал из дома последний раз. Как бы не выбило стекла порывом ветра. Многое он сейчас бы отдал за то, чтобы снова оказаться в своей постели.

Грудь вдруг сдавливает железными тисками, и он захлебывается мучительным кашлем, прорывающимся из самой глубины, снова приносящим с собой мерзкую, оседающую в глотке кислоту. Нет сил подавить спазм. Нет сил сделать хоть что-нибудь. Да и желания, впрочем, тоже.

_Боже, храни Королеву._

Гарри Харт последним усилием подтягивает колени к груди и задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд; все взрывается яркими всполохами под веками, и его мутит еще сильнее, но кашель стихает, и он крепче зажмуривает глаза. Может быть, это уже конец. Он был бы рад, если бы все это закончилось прямо сейчас.

_Пожалуйста._ Он так устал, он смертельно устал, и нет больше ничего, за что он мог бы уцепиться мыслью. Перед глазами проплывает образ кого-то очень знакомого, всего лишь прозрачный морок — он не может вспомнить ни имени, ни лица этого человека. Неважно. Пора бы уже перестать цепляться за жизнь.

Позади него скрипит дверь, и темнота разбегается по углам. Гарри слышит шаги, ругань, чьи-то крики на фарси; кто-то грубо подхватывает его под руки и тащит на свет.

_Боже, хра-ни..._


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

_you were meant to be with me, here_  
_for we are built, trained, conditioned to disappear_  
_we shall stay in the shadows, in the meadows afire_  
_as thieves for hire_

_and we shall remain invisible, for we travel light_  
_for we do not rush toward the light_  
_and we dance if we can with our eyes closed_  
_all along the borders, all along the road_

Они лежат в одной постели, едва прикрывшись одеялом, и Гарри блаженно вытягивает длинные ноги, закидывая их на Мерлина. Тот сидит в изголовье и, нацепив на нос очки — единственный предмет гардероба на нем — листает увесистый отчет, делая в нем бесконечные пометки, вымарывая целые абзацы и вписывая новые мелким аккуратным почерком.

Август врывается в распахнутые французские окна прохладным ветром и редким шорохом капель по стеклам, словно ливень все никак не решится обрушиться на Лондон. Воздух полон густой озоновой духоты, и Гарри утирает пот со лба мятой простыней и внимательно смотрит на Мерлина, ожидая его вердикта.

— Если все, что ты описал здесь, правда...

— Я уверен в достоверности шестидесяти процентов написанного, остальное относится к непроверенным слухам и ссылкам на англо-персидский словарь, — отвечает Гарри. — Да, все это правда.

— Артур захочет увидеть это сегодня же утром.

— Артур...

— Что?

Гарри хмыкает и сползает с Мерлина, откатывается на противоположный край кровати и выдыхает, глядя в потолок. Мерлин смотрит на него долго, пристально, с нечитаемым выражением лица — он делает так всегда, когда ожидает разъяснений.

Гарри сдается через двадцать три секунды.

— Я не доверяю ему. Артур слишком заинтересован в хороших связях с Кабулом, чтобы так просто отдать эту миссию на сторону. Я бы предпочел отправить бумаги сразу в МИ-6.

— Ты знаешь, что это невозможно.

— Я знаю, Мерлин, — Гарри рывком приподнимается на локте и указывает на отчет, — что десятки и сотни людей могут погибнуть, если это не пойдет в нацбезопасность и выше. Может, даже тысячи. Здесь — то, ради чего "Кингсмен" и существует — ради спасения мира. Артур не хочет мира, Артур хочет власти.

Он смотрит на Мерлина обеспокоенно, не скрывая тревоги, и в глубине его взгляда — странный отблеск, не покидающий его с девяносто седьмого года, когда погиб Ли Анвин. Это чувство сквозит в каждой черте усталого лица Гарри, в надломе бровей, в изгибе рта и в том, как он порывается отвести взгляд, когда говорит с Мерлином о восточном деле. Чувство вины.

— Твое прикрытие.

— Что — мое прикрытие?

— Я говорил, что нам нужно было придумать тебе другую легенду, — тяжело выдыхает Мерлин и переворачивает страницу. — Торговля оружием — не для тебя.

Гарри поджимает губы: уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, Мерлин, что я недостоин работы, для которой готовил себя всю жизнь? Задержав дыхание, он размеренно произносит:

— Торговля оружием — самый быстрый способ добраться до боевиков, не вызывая подозрений. Торговля оружием и антиамериканские взгляды — и вот тебя уже чествуют в Кабуле как своего. Я и за десяток лет не узнал бы столько, — он кивает в сторону папки с фотографиями в изножье кровати, — сколько узнал за эти полтора года.

Полтора года жизни, наполненных волнением, и страхом обнаружить себя, и невероятными махинациями, и прикрытием, уже стоившим не одного десятка невинных жизней. Полтора невыносимых года, пронизанных отравляющими душу муками совести.

— Я лишь хочу сказать…

— … что? Что ты хочешь сказать? Что мне не следовало…

— … что ты слишком сочувствуешь людям, — с нажимом говорит Мерлин, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, — и что ты не можешь спасти всех.

— Но я ведь могу сделать все, от меня зависящее.

— Идеализм — твое слабое место, Гарри.

— Я не… — начинает Гарри и осекается. В комнате воцаряется напряженная тишина.

Мерлин вздыхает и поднимает на Гарри взгляд. Тот выглядит уставшим — если не сказать потерянным; за эти полтора года он приобрел привычку говорить отрывисто, сквозь зубы и все время щуриться на ярком свету. Горячий ветер и песок, что все время норовил забиться в глаза и рот, иссушили его кожу, изрезали мелкой сеточкой морщин. Непослушные волосы выцвели, скрывая благородную седину на висках.

Он совсем не загорел, только кожа приобрела неровный смугловатый оттенок, и на носу неожиданно проступили едва заметные очаровательные веснушки — о них Мерлин сказал Гарри минувшей ночью, вжимая его в жаркую постель.

Гарри был дьявольски красив, и все же не мог стать до конца своим на востоке: слишком белый, слишком страстный, его фарси — слишком правильный и четкий, его осведомленность и жажда выступать на стороне боевиков — слишком искренняя. Это была не просто роль на один вечер — это был тщательно продуманный спектакль, только разве что сценарист забыл прописать концовку.

Мерлин мог только догадываться, с какой стеной подозрений и недоверия, с какой природной жестокостью Гарри приходилось сталкиваться каждый день там, в Афганистане, где движение талибов стремительно набирало силу. Все это было в его отчете: сквозило между строчек, читалось в ужасающих цифрах, в фактах, от которых холодеет нутро. Имена, места встреч, темы разговоров, — все записано со скрупулезной точностью, на которую только способна человеческая память.

Но там не было ничего о страхе. Ничего о том, что каждый день Гарри рисковал своей жизнью, выходя на новую встречу, курируя новые поставки оружия, заключая страшные сделки. О том, что Гарри подставлял себя под смертельный удар, стремясь проникнуть в самое сердце Талибана. Этого хотел Артур с его восточными амбициями, этого хотели в МИ-6, этого хотели в ЦРУ. Гарри подходил для этой миссии слишком хорошо.

И это вызывало тревогу.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — наконец прерывает молчание Мерлин.

— Через три дня у меня самолет в Стамбул, — Гарри потирает переносицу, зажмурив глаза, и падает обратно в подушки. — Там я встречаюсь с человеком, который… руководит боями в Такхаре. Они ждут, что я буду снабжать их. Потом... потом я хочу добраться до Кандагара. Там есть люди с очень нужной Артуру информацией по новым терактам. Я должен быть там, Мерлин.

— Ждешь чего-то?

Гарри медлит.

— Я думаю, будет война.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен.

Мерлин слышит, как первые тяжелые капли бьют по асфальту и крышам домов. Буквы в отчете бледнеют и сбиваются в кучи, карандашные пометки расплываются перед глазами, но он упорно продолжает читать. Артур должен увидеть эти рапорты сегодня же, и потому Мерлин хочет покончить с ними как можно скорее.

— Я видел там человека, — вдруг начинает Гарри, хрипло, тихо, — которого живьем закопали в пустыне и оставили там гнить за то, что он отказался участвовать в теракте. Они сказали… они сказали, что он предал их путь, предал свою клятву. Я видел, как его закапывали. И когда мы отъехали на приличное расстояние… до нас донесся нечеловеческий крик.

Перед глазами Мерлина ясно встает чудовищная картина, застилает собой бумаги: широкая гладь пустыни, белое от пыльной бури небо и ни единого клочка тени. И голова человека, умирающего мучительной смертью. Грифель карандаша вдруг ломается под слишком сильным нажимом, и Мерлин выдыхает и откладывает проклятый отчет в сторону. Гарри продолжает говорить, смотрит в потолок и покачивает ногой в ритм своим словам.

— И тогда я впервые подумал: что будет со мной? Если меня раскроют, то что со мной сделают? точно так же закопают в пустыне? расстреляют? будут пытать? А если поймают свои?

— Не думаю, — напряженно произносит Мерлин, глядя прямо перед собой, — что это должно случиться.

Гарри невесело усмехается.

— Я… я не знаю. Они все время смотрят на меня так, словно все знают обо мне. Словно ждут, что я оступлюсь, чтобы на меня наброситься.

Тянущее, тяжелое чувство набухает в груди Мерлина, под самым сердцем: как вечное напоминание о том, что есть вещи, которые не зависят от него, будущее, которое он, один из лучших агентов “Кингсмен”, не может предсказать. Он не признается себе, что видит лицо Гарри в репортажах и отчетах, в страшных фотографиях, в жертвах терактов, в закопанных людях, в боевиках.

— Думаю, в твои планы не входит попадаться в передовые заголовки газет, да? — говорит Мерлин.

— Почему же? я бы повесил выпуск “The Sun” со своим именем на первой полосе. Знаешь, на самое видное место. Над кроватью, например, — Гарри указывает пальцем туда, где напротив кровати висит старое зеркало в потертой раме. — Уже представляю: “Усама бин Харт”. И мое фото.

— Не знал, что ты можешь быть еще более самодовольным ублюдком, чем обычно.

Гарри смотрит на Мерлина, на то, как рассеянный свет вычерчивает ровный контур его скул, крылья носа, высокий хмурый лоб; он похож на римское божество, думает он, на статую Донателло, черты лица его словно высечены из мрамора, и все в нем идеально — так, во всяком случае, считает Гарри и жизнь готов положить лишь ради того, чтобы Мерлин существовал в этой реальности.

— Эти очки делают тебя похожим на школьного учителя литературы, — невпопад произносит он и неловко улыбается, тянется к Мерлину, снимает с него очки; тот моргает несколько раз, привыкая к чуть мутному полумраку.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя.

— Разумеется. Я сам волнуюсь за себя.

Очки падают в простыни и тут же теряются там.

— Не надо превращать это в очередную чертову шутку.

— Я не превращаю. Может… может, это мой единственный способ справиться со страхом, — парирует Гарри, и звук голоса его расходится едва уловимыми трещинами, срывается на хрипоту и теряется в шорохе дождя с улицы. — Я должен ехать туда. Я либо добуду эти сведения, либо не добуду. Моя миссия не ставится под вопрос. И ты сам это знаешь.

— Это… — выдыхает Мерлин, — это не успокаивает, понимаешь ли. Ты точно уверен в том, что знаешь, что делаешь?

Гарри не торопится с ответом, задумчиво поправляет складки на наволочке, мнет и снова разглаживает.

— Я надеюсь, что знаю. — Пауза, шорох простыней вместе с тем, как он придвигается ближе к Мерлину; грузный шелест сброшенной на пол папки с фотографиями. — Мы ведь обсудили с тобой план действий? Не обессудь, но я бы предпочел отложить переживания и заняться более приятными вещами.

И осторожно целует Мерлина.

Ливень за окном шумит все громче, и мир погружается в предрассветную мглу.

*

Так было всегда: он приходил к Мерлину не утолить жажду тела, но утихомирить свое отчаяние и взять под контроль свой страх. Каждый раз Гарри задыхался, давясь невозможностью высказать все свои чувства вслух, выразить словами беспокойство, и благодарность, и доверие; он цеплялся, подобно утопающему, прижимал к себе и не отпускал до темных пятен на коже; он целовался со страстью приговоренного к смерти.

Мерлин гладит его по животу, и податливое тело Гарри отзывается на прикосновение, тянется вслед за движением ладони, подставляется под нее; Гарри злится, Гарри закрывает глаза, Гарри улыбается и говорит что-то о том, что Мерлин — бессовестный, что как он, Гарри, докатился до этого, что в какой такой религии бог может ниспослать человеку смерть настолько изысканную и прекрасную; Мерлин зажимает его болтливый рот ладонью и толкается глубже, выбивая из Гарри низкий грудной стон.

Можно прожить на этом свете почти полвека — но так и не научиться сдерживать себя в близости; потом Мерлин будет долго рассматривать алеющие царапины по всей спине, а Гарри — жаловаться на отупляющую, ленивую слабость во всем теле: “Мерлин, ты просто не-вы-но-сим. Почти невыносим”. 

Но сейчас Гарри тянет его на себя и голодно целует, и хватает за запястья, не разрешая, а потом все равно разрешая, и хрипло ругается, и Мерлина действительно злит его непримиримость и желание все — даже постель — превратить в поле боя, так что он отпускает себя, забывается в безумном ритме, и их обоих накрывает истощающей волной.

Они проводят время вместе до самого утра, до тех пор, пока ливень за окном не стихает, и прятаться от реальности становится совсем невозможно. Разомлевший Гарри целует Мерлина в ладонь и идет варить настоящий кофе по-турецки, пока Мерлин собирает разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги и фотографии.

В руки ему попадается одна: на ней люди в куфиях и с автоматами стоят в цветущем саду во дворе чьего-то дома; в одном из них Мерлин узнает Гарри — тот держит винтовку, свободной рукой приобнимая за плечо безымянного боевика. Агент Галахад смотрит прямо в камеру, бесстрашно, в развороте его плеч угадывается решимость и уверенность в себе. Холод тревоги бьет Мерлина по вискам, но он отгоняет назойливую мысль, как муху, и убирает фотографию в пакет.

Гарри зовет его на кухню; по всему дому разносится аромат свежих тостов и мелодичный голос Нины Симон. Они завтракают вместе, Гарри молчит и улыбается, Гарри помолодел на десяток лет, и Мерлин штрихует монблановским карандашом эскиз его изменчивого лица, набросанный на обрывке бумаги.

Затем они расходятся — каждый в свою сторону, каждый — играть свою роль. Мерлин уносит подправленный вариант отчета и лично представляет его Артуру. Гарри меняет строгий костюм на белые льняные одежды, улетает в Стамбул, потом — дальше, на восток, и вскоре уходит на дно. Август уходит, оставляя послевкусие чего-то горького, незавершенного, невысказанного.

Через две недели наступает одиннадцатое сентября.

*

_— ... Я никогда не думал, что могу тебя потерять._

Мерлин просыпается по-военному быстро, рывком выплывая из глубин сна, будто бы невидимый крючок цепляет его под ребра и неумолимо тянет на поверхность, туда, где жизнь готовится обрушиться на него, лишь только он встанет с постели.

Ему, кажется, снилось что-то — он не может вспомнить, что; в мыслях — одно только преумножающееся эхо слов, сказанных кем-то во сне. В полной отрешенности от того, что он делает, Мерлин принимает душ, съедает завтрак, одевается и выходит из дома. На улице все будто разом потускнело — виной ли тому была непогода или туман в его собственной голове, он не может сказать.

Он, не задумываясь, едет в поместье. Нехорошее предчувствие терзало его всю дорогу — словно он забыл что-то, словно что-то критически важное упустил из виду. Но что? он не знает.

В два часа дня по лондонскому времени интерком взрывается от звонков.

Весь мир буквально сходит с ума: новостные выпуски, телерепортажи, телефонные вызовы, передачи, почта, радиоэфир, внутренняя сеть “Кингсмен”, — все беснуется, все орет, весь воздух наполнен нескончаемым звоном, выводящим Мерлина из себя. Он едва успевает реагировать на срочные новостные сводки и на вызовы от агентов; полное бессилие и непонимание того, куда бросаться и что делать в первую очередь, не дает разумно мыслить; никто не может сказать ничего по-настоящему точного, кроме того, что Америка повержена в хаос.

Обрушение Северной башни Мерлин смотрит в прямом эфире, выкрутив звук на ноль, и в голове его — стеклянная пустота. Он думает о сотнях людей, умирающих чудовищной смертью прямо сейчас, где-то там, за океаном; ему кажется, он даже слышит их крики, слышит стон перекрытий и стальных балок, выворачивающий наизнанку грохот и вой сирен.

Он думает о конкретном человеке. Вряд ли Гарри находится сейчас там, в Нью-Йорке, ведь правда? Но Мерлин не слышал от него ровным счетом ничего с тех самых пор, как две недели назад посадил его на рейс в Стамбул. И именно эта ничтожная вероятность того, что агент Галахад — при определенном, но возможном стечении обстоятельств — мог погибнуть в этом теракте, подрывает его самообладание.

Мерлин встает из-за стола, измеряет шагами кабинет, хватает то одну, то другую папку со стола, читает старые рапорты, ищет знакомые имена, шифры, пометки. Неужели ничего нет? К чему был весь этот информационный шум? Как среди тонн отчетов и донесений, стекающихся к нему со всех концов мира, найти крупицы, ведущие к этому конкретному дню?

Персиваль вызывает его по интеркому так неожиданно, что Мерлин резко оборачивается и роняет кружку со стола. Давно остывший чай растекается по полу огромным некрасивым пятном.

Пора взять себя в руки, говорит себе Мерлин. Вопросов не станет меньше, но в его силах постараться ответить хотя бы на часть из них.

И все же одна мысль не дает ему покоя.

Мог ли он это предугадать? Гарри мог. Война будет, говорил он. Что ж, это вполне похоже на ее начало.

*

Вечером того же дня Мерлин предстает перед Артуром. Он входит в кабинет на Савиль Роу медленно и размеренно, сжимая в руках свежие папки. Весь главный зал “Кингсмен” погружен в полумрак, и только экран телевизора над камином мерцает, выдавая трансляцию новостей в прямом эфире. Ужасающие картины трагедии перемежаются с цитатами выступлений президента, сенаторов, случайных репортеров. Едва слышно: _“... сегодня утром… была атакована сама свобода”_.

Артур сидит во главе стола со стаканом виски, покачивает его, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как огненный напиток плещется, заперый в стеклянных стенках.

— Докладывайте, — не поднимая головы, говорит он.

— Сэр, я не берусь делать выводы о ситуации в Нью-Йорке, но последние источники сообщают, что теракт, возможно, совершила “Аль-Каида”. Это не противоречит информации, которую предоставили агенты Ланселот и Галахад за последний год.

— Где сейчас агент Ланселот?

— Два часа назад он сел на рейс из Тель-Авива и к полуночи прибудет в Лондон.

— Кто из агентов еще не дал о себе знать?

— Агенты Мордред, Моргана и Галахад.

 _Га-ла-хад_. Мерлин учтиво наклоняет голову и кладет перед Артуром новую папку.

— Сэр, должен ли я отправить запросы всем агентам и отозвать их с текущих миссий?

Артур бросает на Мерлина взгляд исподлобья — словно ждет, что тот произнесет определенное имя. Но Мерлин стоит ровно и не меняется в лице: чувства не должны влиять на работу. Они с Гарри знали, на что идут, когда шли в “Кингсмен”. Когда — вместе или по отдельности — выходили в поле, подвергаясь смертельному риску. Знали, когда позволили себе привязаться друг к другу. 

— В этом нет необходимости, Мерлин, — наконец произносит Артур, безучастно просматривая бумаги. — Сообщите мне, когда все агенты отчитаются о своем статусе.

— Понял, сэр. 

_Знали ли?_

— Агент Персиваль находится сейчас с министром обороны, — продолжает Мерлин. — По последним данным, в Пентагоне погибло сто десять человек, но Персиваль считает, что жертв больше. Он сделал запрос о возможности остаться в Штатах еще на неделю, и я взял на себя смелость ответить утвердительно.

— Пусть он отправится в Нью-Йорк и оценит масштаб катастрофы лично.

— Я передам ему.

На экране журналисты пытаются добраться до мэра города. “Количество жертв? Их больше, чем вы сможете вынести”. Мерлин ловит себя на том, что они оба с Артуром смотрят на повтор видеозаписи крушения второй башни.

Лицо Артура будто бы выцвело: время не щадит никого, думает Мерлин, и даже главу “Кингсмен”. Интересно, о чем он думает? переживает ли по поводу случившегося? Артур с годами превращается в мраморного льва, холодного, расчетливого, бесчувственного.

— Вы можете быть свободны, Мерлин.

— Сэр.

Он разворачивается на каблуках и уже собирается было уйти, как в спину его настигает голос Артура:

— Мерлин.

— Да?

В пронизывающем взгляде Артура — лед равнодушия ко всему живому, как у самой настоящей статуи, что собирается во что бы то ни стало пережить всех своих современников и уже приготовилась к скучной тяготе бессмертия.

— Вы ведь закончили архитектурный, — не вопрос, а утверждение, и Артур кивает в сторону телевизора. — Как Вы полагаете, могли ли башни разрушиться только от попадания в них самолета?

Вопрос ставит Мерлина в тупик.

— Я… я не знаю, сэр, — после некоторых раздумий отвечает он. — Забыл учебник по сопромату дома.

Артур, похоже, удовлетворен ответом — в меру своего безразличия — и вновь теряет к Мерлину всякий интерес.

Мерлин выходит на улицу, в бурлящий от волнения и паники мир, и, кажется, впервые в жизни испытывает непреодолимое желание напиться до беспамятства.

*

Весь остаток сентября Мерлин проводит время в мучительном безмолвии, и неведении, и напряженных попытках свести воедино всю работу “Кингсмен”, добиться идеальной работы системы, на которую возлагается так много надежд. Жизнь вновь возвращается в привычную колею; в ожидании вестей Мерлин не позволяет себе думать о восточном деле и с головой погружается в координаторскую работу, изредка прерываясь на еду и сон. 

Гарри звонит на исходе третьей недели.

Мерлин просыпается в глубокой ночи от настойчивой телефонной трели: часы показывают половину четвертого утра, и если существует самое неподходящее время для неожиданного звонка, то это оно. Он хватает трубку с прикроватной тумбочки и разом приходит в себя, когда слышит знакомый голос с низкой хрипотцой от акцента:

— Мэри… Мэри, ты слышишь меня?

Несомненно, это Гарри. Почти тридцать дней вынужденной тишины наваливаются на Мерлина, принося с собой и погребенную под каждодневной рутиной тоску; он еще не сразу понимает, о чем речь, но уже хватает блокнот, готовый записывать.

— Мэри, какого черта мои бандероли из Хэнтса так и не пришли? Мэри, это очень важно! Я сейчас в Карачи, и мне _смертельно_ необходимо, чтобы ты проследила за отправкой.

В Карачи. Мерлин не берется предположить, как Гарри занесло на юг Пакистана, но, черт побери, как же он счастлив слышать его. Сейчас там где-то восемь часов утра. В голосе Гарри сквозит злость — наигранная, и волнение — настоящее; он представляет, как Гарри стоит в грузовом порту, замотав лицо клетчатым платком, и пытается не выдать себя ни единой фальшивой эмоцией и сообщить хоть что-то важное.

— Когда? — Мерлин записывает в блокнот: “Мэри, Хэмпшир, отправка, Карачи”. Подчеркивает последнее слово дважды. Должно быть, это морской груз. Оружие?

— Сегодня ночью.

— Что там?

— Все как обычно, плюс двое пассажиров.

Оружие. Новая партия. “Двое пассажиров” — наемники? охрана? беглые боевики? Хаос из мыслей роится в голове Мерлина, он не знает, что спросить в первую очередь, как узнать, как там Гарри и что у него происходит.

За это время агент Галахад успел прослыть серьезным оружейным торговцем, который знал цену своему товару, знал, что продает и что покупает. То, что есть у него, достать сложнее всего, и его условия и желание быть на стороне для талибов были не просто приемлемы — скорее оказались подарком небес.

Голос Гарри срывается на торопливый полушепот; на том конце провода слышен гулкий, протяжный гудок грузового тягача. 

— Там будет три коробки. Мой дружище Атеф ждет их. Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы все прошло как надо. И можешь засунуть свой отпуск на Филиппинах себе в задницу!

Внезапное понимание того, что задумал Гарри, словно окатывает Мерлина ведром ледяной воды.

— Гарри… зачем ты сдаешь собственную поставку?

Тот молчит несколько секунд, и Мерлин ломает в пальцах карандаш; мелкая щепка занозит палец.

— Гарри?..

— Затем, что так нужно. — Он устало вздыхает в трубку. Мерлин готов поклясться — Гарри хочет сказать что-то большее, и не может подобрать слов. — Мэри, границы закрыты, и только на тебя я могу положиться. Как у вас дела?

— Прохладно. Листья еще не все опали.

“Все тихо. Все еще разбираемся с последствиями теракта”.

— Надевай теплое пальто.

“Береги себя”.

— Хорошо. Что еще передать?

Гарри медлит, раздается шорох, шаги — так, словно он ищет укрытие, чтобы завершить звонок без свидетелей. Пусть это только не будет его ошибкой, пожалуйста, пусть только это не стоит ему жизни.

— Мерлин… — собственное имя в устах Гарри бьет поддых, — я люблю тебя.

— О нет, нет, нет, не надо говорить так, словно это последний наш с тобой разговор.

— Нет, — Гарри напряженно смеется, — я лишь подумал, что слишком редко тебе это говорю. Все будет в порядке. Конец связи.

В трубке раздаются гудки. Мерлин более чем уверен, что если сейчас перезвонит на этот номер, то никого там не найдет. С тяжелой головой, на негнущихся ногах он идет на кухню и наливает себе воды; то, как мелко и ощутимо трясутся руки, он понимает только тогда, когда подносит стакан к губам и делает глоток.

Гарри не просто “редко” говорил ему подобные слова — он их вовсе не произносил, вдруг понимает Мерлин. Прежде он отшучивался, или вкладывал в признания двойное дно неуверенности в своих чувствах, или вовсе молчал. Но чтобы в такой простой и искренней формулировке — никогда.

И Мерлин неожиданно осознает, что так и не ответил ему тем же.

Сердце пропускает пару ударов.

Он возвращается к оставленным заметкам. Если Галахад просит сорвать поставку — нет, он требует, судя по тому, что он использовал единственный свой звонок ради этого сообщения — значит, дела у него складываются не лучшим образом. Либо что-то скомпрометировало его, либо… либо он не хочет участвовать в боях, для которых это оружие предназначалось.

Невыносимая святость рыцаря Галахада. Будь она проклята.

Мерлин отчеркивает страницу и мелко пишет: “Сегодня, полночь, порт в Хэмпшире, три контейнера с оружием на погрузку, возможное название судна — “Мэри”, возможный конечный получатель — Мохаммед Атеф”.

И звонит в Саутгемптон.

*

_— Мне невыносима сама мысль того, что оружие, которое я поставляю, убивает людей, — однажды говорит Гарри, осторожно размешивая в чашке какое-то невообразимое количество сахара. Он никогда не допивает свой нестерпимо сладкий чай — ему важен сам ритуал._

_— Знаешь, эти беженцы… — продолжает он, не поднимая глаз. — Страшное зрелище. Их так много. Маленькие дети… они так страдают, им некуда бежать. У них отбирают все, даже надежду. Они умирают прямо на дорогах. А я должен ехать мимо. Я должен…_

_Его голос ломается на последнем слоге, и конец предложения ухает в пропасть тишины вместе с тем, как звонко Гарри опускает чашку на блюдце. Это был, кажется, апрель — да, самое начало апреля. Гарри тогда надолго вернулся из Ирана, и восточное дело еще не набрало такие сумасшедшие обороты._

_— Ты ничего им не должен, — после долгой паузы говорит Мерлин. — Ты должен себе._

_Гарри улыбается одними уголками губ и взъерошивает еще не уложенные после утреннего душа волосы._

_— Разумеется. Разумеется, Мерлин._

_Он ненавидел себя за повторившуюся историю с Ковентри; Мерлин знал, Гарри ненавидел себя за то, что знал о терактах и не мог их предотвратить — иначе это выдало бы его с потрохами. Этическая дилемма мучила Гарри, сводила его с ума. И все же они не видели другого пути._

Седьмого октября войска НАТО вторгаются в Афганистан. 

Мерлин равнодушно смотрит видеозапись с канала Аль-Джазиры, на которой Усама бин Ладен молится Аллаху и благодарит его за теракт одиннадцатого сентября. Мировые СМИ, по всей видимости, и вовсе забыли о том, что на свете происходят и иные события — помимо ближневосточных проблем и американского траура.

Месяц проходит мимо в полном бардаке. Все время находятся десятки новых дел, новых запросов, новых миссий, которые нужно проанализировать, переназначить, скоординировать. Он даже рад, что работа никогда не дает ему больше отдыха, чем требуется для восстановления организма: лишнее время провоцирует лишние мысли.

В глупой перестрелке в Северной Ирландии погибает агент Кей — именно тогда, когда все, казалось бы, в Ольстере идет к миру. Артур говорит Мерлину, чтобы тот послал туда вместо него “дипломата получше”, и двусмысленность формулировки отравляет мысли. Получше — чем кто? Получше, чем Кей, или получше, чем достигнутый Кеем результат?

Можно сколько угодно служить лучшим из лучших агентов в одной из лучших и самых засекреченных организаций мира, но все равно не дотягивать до мифической планки.

Кого еще из них Артур считал недостаточным?

Мерлин набрасывает лицо Гарри вечером, за ужином: кусок не лезет в горло, и он все никак не может вывести правильные линии. Портрет словно оживает под его карандашом, и одна неровно проведенная черта — и вот уже Гарри не улыбается, а злобно ухмыляется, и это раздражает.

Звонит телефон.

— Да?

Ответом ему служит едва внятный, режущий слух кокни.

— Простите? Это, эээ, типа, прачечная? На Смитс-роуд?

Это Гарри. Не сам агент Галахад, но шифр условный.

— Нет, вы ошиблись номером.

— Это не номер, эээ... 1810-1006?

— Нет. Попробуйте набрать снова.

На том конце провода уже раздаются гудки, и Мерлин кладет трубку.

“По состоянию на восемнадцатое октября агент жив и работает над заданием, ждите дальнейших донесений”. Мерлин замечает, что машинально написал код поверх карандашного портрета Гарри.

Еще одна карта разыграна. У агента Галахада осталось не так-то много способов подать сигнал.

*

Тридцать первого октября — как по часам — ему домой приходит посылка. Курьер будит его рано утром долгим трезвоном в дверь, позвонив ровно за пять минут до установленного Мерлином будильника, и нет слов, чтобы выразить, как его это разозлило.

Замотавшись в одеяло, как в нелепую тогу, и переступая с ноги на ногу на ледяном кафеле кухни, Мерлин распаковывает массивный бумажный пакет с десятком штемпелей на лицевой стороне. Египетские и иранские марки, одна поверх другой; его собственное имя, надписанное размашистым, едва держащимся в границах строки почерком, и под ним — неаккуратно наклеенная этикетка с адресом.

Последняя марка говорит, что посылка отправлена из Каира неделю назад.

Внутри оказывается огромная книга в старой, разукрашенной причудливым орнаментом обложке, и записка — все тот же крупный почерк, летающие хвосты, жирные кляксы на концах букв, словно Гарри писал не шариковой ручкой, а перьевыми чернилами.

 _”Я помню, что ты захотел эту книгу,_ — гласит короткое, слишком, слишком короткое письмо, — _после того, как я прочел тебе целую лекцию об исламской культуре в ответ на твое недоумение насчет моих интересов. Не представляешь, но я выкупил ее у какого-то сумасшедшего букиниста в Порт-Саиде — был там недавно проездом. Мне кажется, она отлично встанет рядом с той книгой про ван дер Роя, которую я подарил тебе на день рождения. Надеюсь, тебе понравится”_.

В подписи не было необходимости. Книга — красивый, затертый переплет, страницы пахнут временем, кофейным зерном и типографской краской. Корешок хрустит вместе с тем, как Мерлин ее открывает, листает в поисках оставленных шифров, но не находит ничего. Внутри — только старые цветные фотографии исламских мечетей и тексты на нескольких языках; все же Гарри знает толк в подобных вещах.

Мерлин несколько раз перечитывает записку, вертит бумажку в руках, но, кроме слов, на ней только шесть цифр, отчеркнутых дефисом:

 _”10-19-29”_.

Больше похоже на номер телефона, спешно записанного на первом попавшемся клочке бумаги, но Мерлин знает: это контрольные даты. “Ждите новых сообщений десятого, девятнадцатого и двадцать девятого числа следующего месяца”. И если агент задает рубежи — значит, обязуется их соблюдать.

Значит, существует вероятность того, что он может о себе не сообщить.

Мерлин поеживается от накатившего волной холода, складывает записку в несколько раз и идет звонить в штаб. Ему нужны билеты в Египет.

Книга остается одиноко лежать на столе.

*

В Порт-Саиде прошла одна из их ранних миссий, еще в те годы, когда Мерлин выходил на работу в поле. Он не знает, в самом деле ли они предотвратили тогда конец света, но смогли вместе обезвредить террористов, перевозивших особого состава бомбу, без лишнего шума. Было чем гордиться.

Город встречает его стойким запахом рыбы, морских водорослей и пароходного топлива. Шум транспорта, сирены и гудки, непрерывная работа Суэцкого канала — буйная южная жизнь завораживала его. Мерлин заселяется в прежнюю гостиницу; он не знает, чего ждать, но записка — ее тон, ностальгическая нотка и приложенная книга — намекает на то, что будет передача. Порт-Саид был их своеобразным кодом, шифром, придуманным из воспоминаний: только они вдвоем знали, что происходило в тот год, и только они вдвоем могли бы встретиться здесь снова. Так Гарри говорил когда-то.

Мерлин бродит в одиночестве по улицам старого города без определенного маршрута, бесцельно, вспоминая те дни. Кажется, именно тогда он влюбился в Гарри — в того Гарри, который танцующей походкой гулял по портовой набережной и рассказывал какие-то безумные, совершенно безотносительные к чему бы то ни было вещи. Ироничного, умного. Молодого и свободолюбивого. И очень настоящего.

Они все были такими когда-то. За исключением, может быть, каменного Артура и твердолобого, но добродушного Персиваля.

С заходом солнца он идет в старое кафе рядом с гостиницей, в котором они тогда завтракали. Хозяин — большой щедрый старик — вспоминает Мерлина и наливает ему “лучший чай из всех на свете”.

Вечером в дверь номера стучится мальчонка, сын хозяина.

— Он не смог приехать, — говорит он на ломаном английском и протягивает большой и толстый конверт из шершавой желтой бумаги.

“Он” — это, конечно же, Гарри. Мерлин шепчет проклятия и запирается на все замки. Проверяет глушитель на пистолете и выкладывает оружие на комод. На случай чего.

Всю ночь он проводит за разбором содержимого конверта: бесконечное, казалось бы, число бумаг и фотографий, дисков, карт с отмеченными на них точками, заметок и таблиц. Готовящиеся теракты в Британии. События одиннадцатого сентября. Укрепленные позиции талибов на границе с Пакистаном. Здесь и там мелькают имена бин Ладена и его соратников. Как ему удалось все это достать?

Эти данные бесценны.

Словно Гарри продал душу дьяволу, чтобы заполучить их.

Утром, перед отправкой автобуса обратно в Каир, Мерлин прогуливается по все той же набережной, сжимая в кармане записку. Комкает ее, расправляет, затирая места сгибов, смотрит вдаль, на море, на уходящие торговые корабли. Гарри так и не появляется — хотя чего он ждал?

Весь полет до Лондона Мерлин спит беспокойно, без снов.

*

С того дня жизнь Мерлина превращается в тягостный отсчет дней, часов и минут до следующего сигнала. Достоверность бумаг, которые он привез с собой из Порт-Саида, подтвердили в МИ-6 и в АНБ. Часть из них ушла в оборот сразу же; в сводках вскоре появились новости о новых задержаниях и облавах на людей, связанных с терактами.

Десятого ноября ему приходит пустое электронное письмо. Значит, агент Галахад был где-то в большом городе с доступом к Интернету — в Кабуле ли, Кандагаре или соседнем Исламабаде — неизвестно. Мазари-Шариф сдается в тот же день.

Девятнадцатое ноября проходит в тишине по всем радарам. США продолжает бомбить юго-восток Афганистана. Мерлин раз за разом перечитывает присланную книгу про исламскую архитектуру в поисках хоть какого-то знака, но не находит ничего.

Двадцать пятого СМИ взрываются новостями о том, что войска Северного Альянса осадили Кандагар. Молчание становится невыносимым.

В ночь с двадцать девятого на тридцатое ноября Мерлин бросает все и едет в ателье.

— От агента Галахада нет вестей девятнадцать дней, — говорит он с порога, не утруждая себя пожелать Артуру доброго вечера. Тот смотрит на него исподлобья, большие очки для чтения сползли на кончик носа, отчего он стал похожим на большую белую сову.

На уровне слышимости работает телевизор. В руках Артура — восточные сводки, которые делал Мерлин минувшим днем. Со своего места он видит копии заметок, написанных рукой Гарри.

— Отсутствие новостей не означает наличия плохих. 

— Он давал конкретные даты. Указанное и контрольное время прошли. Заявляю, что с критической вероятностью агент Галахад может находиться в смертельной опасности, и требую дать разрешение на организацию спасательной миссии.

— “Кингсмен” — не бондиана, Мерлин, — отвечает он. — В текущей ситуации мы не можем запросить даже дипломатическую поездку в самое пекло афганского террора. И хочу напомнить Вам, что Вы не выходите в поле уже четыре года.

Мерлин прячет руки в карманы пальто — слишком уж заметно, как запястья бьет мелкой дрожью.

— Я нахожусь в достаточной форме, чтобы выйти в поле прямо сейчас.

— Мерлин, — Артур подается вперед, — мы не можем разбрасываться людьми. Каждый агент "Кингсмен" слишком ценен.

— И именно поэтому я прошу разрешить мне поехать в Афганистан. Гар… агент Галахад может быть в плену.

— Мы не знаем этого наверняка.

— Вы бросаете его на произвол судьбы.

— Я не бросаю его на произвол судьбы, — голос Артура приобретает незнакомую прежде жесткость, и температура в зале словно понижается до нуля. — Мы — против неоправданных жертв. Но, агент Мерлин, мы не можем пойти против воюющих в Афганистане сил в поисках агента Галахада. Это привлечет к “Кингсмен” слишком много внимания. Вся организация будет под угрозой обнародования и последующей ликвидации. Агент Галахад сказал бы Вам то же самое.

Кабинет вдруг покачивается перед глазами, и Мерлин вынужден зажмуриться и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы утихомирить барабанный бой крови в ушах. В голове эхом отдаются слова Гарри, сказанные им когда-то: “Артур не хочет мира. Он хочет власти”.

Артур всегда недолюбливал Гарри. Он видел в нем прямую и неприкрытую угрозу для себя: слишком обаятельный, слишком талантливый, слишком свободный во взглядах Гарри воплощал собой все то, что так не любил консервативный Артур.

Такие люди, говорил Артур, разрушат нашу организацию, если дать им чуть больше свободы.

Такие люди, говорил Артур, не уважают иерархию и сводят на нет весь смысл субординации.

Такие люди, говорил Артур… и замолкал, красноречиво обрывая фразу глотком виски.

Сквозь звонкую какофонию мыслей до Мерлина доносятся слова Артура, и он открывает глаза:

— ... Ковентри, — напоминает Артур. — Всегда помните о Ковентри. Мы любой ценой должны сохранять секретность.

Как бы не так, думает Мерлин. Иногда “Кингсмен” становится слишком, слишком засекреченной организацией.

— А теперь, агент Мерлин, я приказываю Вам вернуться к Вашим обязанностям. Наша надежда — только на то, что если агент Галахад действительно находится в плену, то он умрет прежде, чем выдаст все, что знает.

Последние слова — как удар тяжелой металлической трубой по ребрам; Мерлин безо всяких церемоний уходит из офиса прочь, не в силах сдержать дрожь от ярости и отчаяния. Оступается на лестнице, но едва успевает ухватиться за стену.

_Мы знали, на что идем. Мы должны были знать._

Ведь можно же еще что-то сделать. Должен же быть какой-то способ спасти Гарри. Мерлин словно в бреду добирается до кабинета, распахивает дверцы шкафов, лихорадочно перетряхивает ящики, папки, диски и компьютеры. Перечитывает все донесения, изучает все документы, все, что Гарри сумел добыть за эти годы: контрольные точки, места встреч, имена, кровавые деньги — все.

И как у Гарри хватало самообладания всем этим управлять? _Господи, Гарри._

_”Я никогда не верил в тебя, Боже, но теперь прошу. Умоляю. Пожалуйста”._

Ведь это не должно было случиться _так_.

За спиной Мерлина неслышно появляется вечно улыбчивый, но сейчас встревоженный Ланселот. Он не так давно вернулся из Палестины, и на загоревшем лбу виднеется испарина. Несомненно, он слышал разговор. Ланселот смотрит на горы бумаг — и понимает все мгновенно: он не раз помогал Галахаду с восточным делом, пусть даже и в самых мелочах, но помнит его искреннюю благодарную улыбку.

— У меня, — говорит он, — есть знакомые в Лэнгли. Они обязаны мне. Они могут помочь.

И Мерлин думает:

_”Господи, спасибо”._


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

_Я ждал, ждал очень долго_  
_В темной тени серых башен_  
_В темной тени серых башен_

_В темной тени мрачных башен_  
_Ты увидишь, что я жду целую вечность_  
_Ты увидишь: я жду целую вечность_

Первое, что он чувствует, приходя в себя, — боль.

Боль настигает его не сразу, скорее осторожно подбирается к нему, как хищник, готовый напасть и сожрать его с потрохами. Ощущения возвращаются к нему постепенно: cначала — онемение в руках, на которых приходится вес его тела, следом — тяжесть в вывихнутом плече, пульсация там, где на обнаженном животе и груди виднеются следы от электрошокера. Он пробует пошевелиться, но тело не слушается его: слишком долго он стоит на носках, балансируя, пытаясь сбросить напряжение с рук. Кажется, ноги они тоже связали — наученные горьким опытом. Веревка впивается в лодыжки, оставляя ссадины.

Помутнение разума — словно мозг всеми силами отторгает осознание происходящего — не дает объективно воспринимать реальность. Похоже, не один час прошел с тех пор, как они подвесили его к крюку в потолке и ушли, оставив его в этой пронзительной тишине.

Но ведь он — тренированный боец “Кингсмен”, и его готовили и не к такому. И он не намерен здесь надолго задерживаться.

В этом был весь Гарри, весь его решительный отказ испытывать страх. До тех пор, считал он, пока ты не испытываешь страх, ты неуязвим.

До какого-то времени этот постулат даже работал.

Его схватили пару дней назад под Кандагаром, когда он — по неосторожности — увлекся слежкой за одним из военачальников “Аль-Каиды”. Конечным заданием агента Галахада было выкрасть его и привезти в Британию любыми способами — либо выпотрошить его здесь и привезти все, что тот знал, в “Кингсмен”. Когда Гарри узнал о теракте одиннадцатого сентября, он преумножил усилия, чувствуя, что время ускользает из пальцев; что либо он — либо его.

У него все получалось. Он даже смог передать Мерлину бумаги через Порт-Саид. Галахад не терял надежд добраться, может быть, даже до самого бин Ладена, и во имя Королевы и мира низвергнуть этот оплот терроризма, но то были несбыточные мечты.

Прежний успех вскружил ему голову, и он оступился.

Ловушка захлопнулась тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал.

*

Гарри до сих пор не знает, чего от него хотят боевики. Они держат его здесь вторые или третьи сутки, не выдвигая требований, только приходят к нему бить его, мучить, лишать сна. Факт того, что торговец оружием, которому они доверяли последние полтора года, вдруг повел себя совсем необычно, связывает им руки.

И все же они были отнюдь не гостеприимны. Гарри чувствует запекшуюся под носом кровь и шумно вдыхает затхлый воздух, открывая глаза. Где-то за его спиной слышны шаги вниз по лестнице: знакомый голос переговаривался с незнакомым, низким и вкрадчивым.

— Наш гость, — говорит голос незнакомый, на фарси, и перед Гарри вырастает мужчина одного с ним роста: немолодой пуштун с пронзительными светло-зелеными глазами, будто бы стеклянными. Одет он был в простые темные одежды. Похоже, он верховодил здесь, и боевики ждали его приезда.

— Вы соверш… сов..., — начинает Гарри, но рот его не слушается, и в горле — сухая резь. Мужчина делает знак в сторону, и к губам вдруг прикладывается бутылка чистой воды. Гарри жадно пьет, прикрыв глаза.

— ... ошибку? Нет. Аллах не совершает ошибок.

Когда к нему наконец возвращается способность к речи, Гарри говорит:

— Я — всего лишь гражданин Объединенного Королевства, заинтересованный в хороших деловых связях с… с Вашими людьми.

— Я знаю, кто Вы.

— Вы не имеете права меня здесь держать.

Талиб — так Гарри называет его для себя — не отвечает ничего, ни одна черта в его лице не дрогнула после этих слов. Боевик, стоявший поодаль, кашлянул, разрезая молчание. Гарри чувствует: он знает гораздо больше, чем показывает, знает что-то такое, что подставило Гарри, и что никакие попытки сыграть дерзкого англичанина, попавшего сюда по ошибке, здесь не пройдут.

— Для неверного Вы очень хороший человек, Гарри Харт, — наконец произносит Талиб, вынимая руки из карманов; на кулаке его вдруг заметен металлический блеск. Кастет. — И все время, что мы следили за Вами, Вы проявляли достойное уважение к моим людям. Аллах ценит это.

Холод бежит вниз по позвоночнику, и Гарри непроизвольно сжимает кулаки, поскальзывается на промерзлом бетонном полу и жмурится от жуткой боли в запястьях. Здесь, на востоке, у него было другое имя.

— И в благодарность я проявлю уважение к Вам.

Он поправляет массивный кастет на руке. Мужчина рядом с ними вскидывается, жадно наблюдая за происходящим.

— У нас впереди — долгие ночи и множество вопросов, Гарри Харт. И я настоятельно рекомендую Вам на них отвечать.

— Вы… — “Вы знаете, что я буду молчать”, хочет сказать Гарри, но Талиб неожиданно замахивается и со всей возможной силы бьет его в живот. Волна жестокой боли накрывает Гарри с головой, и он давится хрипом.

— И первый вопрос…

Еще один удар, меткий, сильнее предыдущего. Трещит сломанная кость в боку, и Гарри всеми силами старается подавить крик.

— Кто Вы на самом деле, Гарри Харт?

_Я ничего вам не скажу._

Мир погружается во тьму.

*

В прошлый раз, когда он пытался выбраться отсюда — еще до приезда того пуштуна — он смог порвать пластиковые стяжки и сломать шею первому вошедшему боевику. Второй оказался более проворным и сумел ударить его прикладом автомата прежде, чем Гарри смог обезвредить его. На этот раз они связали его гораздо, мать их, крепче: толстая веревка туго обвивает его руки в несколько рядов, не оставляя и шанса освободиться.

Гарри пытается поддеть большим пальцем верхний виток, когда в его камеру врываются боевики.

Его выволакивают в соседнее помещение на ослепительный свет промышленного прожектора; Гарри отбивается, старается ударить в ответ, но теряется в шуме, гаме и криках. Кажется, боевиков — четверо или пятеро, и все они орут, вперемешку на фарси и английском:

— Говори!

Каждый крик сопровождается ударом.

— Говори!

На него набрасываются так, словно хотят забить его до смерти. Он сжимается на полу, прикрывая руками голову. Осыпаемый градом новых побоев, он старается не поддаваться боли; яркий свет словно выжигает все вокруг, и Гарри пытается сконцентрироваться на нем. Как же невыносимо...

— Говори! Говори! Говори!

Чей-то ботинок бьет его по голове, и он теряет сознание.

Его окатывают ледяной водой: снова в темноте, снова какие-то люди, снова — боль, и всполохи от прожектора отпечатались на обратной стороне век. Гарри не может сделать вдох, легкие сдавливает паникой, и ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха.

— Кто ты? Говори!

Веревка режет руки, когда он пытается сопротивляться и наугад бьет одного из боевиков по ноге. Его хватают за волосы, тащат куда-то, все взрывается вокруг него.

— Кто твой хозяин? На кого ты работаешь?

Щекой Гарри с размаху встречается с полом, и рот наполняется кровью; он давится ей, хрипит, заходится кашлем, задыхается. Его не перестают бить.

— Говори! Зачем ты приехал сюда?

Он слышит чьи-то вопли и взрывы. Или это у него в голове? Он не может сосредоточиться. Нужно что-то вспомнить, срочно, нужно представить что-то и держаться, держаться. Нельзя терять сознание.

В голове всплывает почему-то лицо Мерилин Монро. Отлично. “Мне неважно, богат ли он… лишь бы у него была яхта…” Такая смешная.

_... I wanna be loved by you alo-o-one. Boop-boop e doo!_

Он отключается вновь.

Прошло пять минут? десять? два часа? На него снова обрушивается вода. Вода, дарящая жизнь, aqua vitae — вода мучит его, вода исстязает его, вода убивает его, он захлебывается и не может дышать. Двое придавливают его к полу, навалившись всем весом на руки и на ноги, третий упирается коленом в грудь, и прижимает к его лицу вонючую тряпку, и льет воду, вонючую мертвую воду.

— Я спрашиваю тебя, кто ты? — орет боевик и дает ему пощечину, приводя в чувство. — Упрямый неверный!

Ногами под ребра, под колени, разрывая на нем некогда белые штаны, вываливая его в грязи и крови, выворачивая локти и выбивая зубы. Почему они не могут перестать кричать? Гарри глохнет. Это продолжается, пока не изматывает его до предела. Он не знает, что сказать. Что они… что?

Кто-то гасит свет.

*

Они оставили Гарри лежать на полу, связанного и разбитого, не оставив ему и глотка воды. Все тело неимоверно ноет от побоев. 

Невыносимо подводит желудок от голода, холод вымораживает мысли, и Гарри чувствует измотанную слабость, мешающую разумно мыслить. Похоже, эта слабость и вернула его в сознание: мелкая дрожь во всем теле, судорога в груди, пустота в голове.

Он не чувствует рук. Израненные запястья налились свинцом, и вокруг — такая непроницаемая темнота, что, открыв глаза, Гарри сначала думает, что ослеп. Рывком он перекатывается на спину, но в ребра будто бы воткнули нож и провернули его, так, что он начинает задыхаться.

Дверь распахивается снова.

_— Нужно всего лишь немного подождать. Если он строит из себя непоколебимого шпиона, так дадим ему это._

*

Они не дают ему спать. Они приходят и уходят. Гарри уже устал считать, сколько раз они возвращались, сколько раз тащили его, били, исстязали. Вместо воды они поят его горьким крепким кофе, чтобы он подольше оставался в сознании и чувствовал _больше_. Живот горит огнем, он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз ел, когда последний раз пил свежую, чистую воду. По ночам его мелко колотит от холода — когда не колотит от ощущений.

Они не оставляют на нем ни единого живого места, которое не кричало бы оголенными, обожженными нервами. 

Но что тело? тело — лишь контейнер для бессмертной души, и настоящий рыцарь никогда не отдаст себя во власть боли физической. Гарри не отождествляет себя с болью, но ведь вот она, она здесь, никуда не исчезает, и это отупляет его, сводит с ума.

В темноте он старается забыть свое имя, забыть все, о чем они только его спрашивают. Они не добьются от него ничего. Он — это не его тело. Он — это его память.

Память о прежней жизни. Память о Лондоне. Память о… память о Мерлине.

Перед глазами встает картина: Мерлин сидит за столом на его, Гарри, кухне, и зачитывает вслух Китса. Китс, Китс… он совсем забыл думать о Мерлине, и о Китсе, и о кухне, и о Лондоне, и обо всем, что так старался похоронить в себе, похоронить в этом истерзанном теле, скрыть от грязных рук и громких криков, скрыть от тех, кто пытался до этого добраться.

Спрятать Мерлина, спрятать “Кингсмен”, спрятать восточное дело.

Спрятать и молчать.

“Кингсмен” хочет, чтобы он молчал. Значит, он будет молчать.

*

Последний раз они снова подвешивают его к потолку и вкалывают какое-то вещество, от которого его мутит, и скручивает, и прошивает спазмом. Боль наполняет его голову, перетекает от виска к виску, набухает, заполняет собой черепную коробку и грохочет, когда он безвольно дергается от очередной пощечины.

_Аллаху акбар. Аллах больше, чем бог, в которого веришь ты._

Гарри находит себя привязанным к стулу. Реальность встречает его, помимо прочего, тошнотой; он не торопится открывать глаза, но шумный болезненный выдох выдает его, и справа слышатся шаги. Кто-то грубо хватает его за подбородок и поворачивает на свет, рассматривая заплывший глаз, спутанные отросшие волосы, щетину, ссадины. Цокает языком.

Он роняет голову на грудь и издает стон, тихий, на грани слышимости: мучительная волна жара захлестывает его с головы до ног, отдаваясь эхом в каждой ноющей клеточке тела. Он слышит знакомый смешок.

— Чего Вы ждете, Гарри Харт? — голос талиба, который приходил к нему несколько дней назад, звучит гулко и чуждо. Гарри не сразу понимает, что тот говорит по-английски. — Не нужно сопротивляться.

Гарри приоткрывает глаз, только чтобы увидеть все тот же подвал, только теперь кто-то поставил сюда стол, прямо напротив него, и чуть поодаль — видеокамеру.

— Сколько… — хрипит он, но не может закончить фразу.

— Долго, Гарри Харт, достаточно долго.

Гарри не сразу понимает, о чем речь, но когда смысл сказанного доходит до него — не может сдержать паники. Никто не хочет умирать. Никто и никогда не хочет умирать, и никакие тренировки не смогут подготовить к животному, первобытному страху, что узлом скручивается в груди. Он дергается, пытается — хоть что-то — _черт побери_ — хоть что-нибудь сделать, но веревки не поддаются, выбитое плечо снова простреливает, и он тяжело дышит, быстро выбиваясь из сил.

Талиб наблюдает за этим со спокойным равнодушием. Один из боевиков подходит, отвязывает Гарри руку и резко дергает ее, заставляя положить на стол ладонью вниз. Гарри сопротивляется, сжимает пальцы в кулак, от напряжения снова начинает болеть голова; сквозь мутную дымку в глазах он видит, как Талиб берет в руки молоток.

— О, нет, нет-нет-нет, нет, — шепчет Гарри, не желая сдаваться, пытается головой ударить того, кто прижимает его ладонь к столу, но кто-то еще подходит со спины и хватает за шею, удерживая на месте, сдавливает горло, зажимает ему рот рукой в толстой перчатке, пахнущей машинным маслом.

— У тебя есть последний шанс сказать нам, кто ты.

Гарри замирает, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Талиба — упрямо; и что-то даже похожее на гордость — за то, кто он и за то, что он не сдастся — мелькает отблеском в его взгляде.

Удар последовал такой силы, что раздробил фалангу мизинца.

Гарри орет так надрывно, что срывает глотку. Валится, впивается зубами в перчатку, ревет от боли, обмякает в руках удерживающих его боевиков; на глазах выступают слезы, это невыносимо, это больно, это больнее, чем можно было себе представить. Он дергает рукой, не может смотреть на нее и все равно смотрит, это словно не его рука, его трясет, _господи, как же больно, больно, больно, это выше, выше моих си—_

— Упрямство — это не смелость, — как сквозь плотную вату слышит он голос Талиба. — Кто твои друзья, Гарри Харт? Почему они не вызволяют тебя отсюда?

 _Почему, почему, почему, почему-почему-почему..._ сердце готово выскочить из груди, невыносимое, тугое, слишком большое, слишком больное, слишком живое, почему оно все еще живое?

— Кто твои друзья? — отчеканивает Талиб, склонившись над ним. — Кто твой хозяин?

_Мерлин, и Ланселот, и Моргана, и Кей, и все-все рыцари Круглого Стола, и еще Артур, наш хозяин и наш Король..._

— Что такое "Кингсмен"?

Нет.

Нет у него никаких друзей.

От ужаса перед болью сводит скулы. Он ведь не хочет, чтобы ему снова было больно. Гарри упускает момент, когда Талиб замахивается молотком снова. Понимает, что тот сломал ему еще один палец, только когда, кажется, от болевого шока ненадолго теряет сознание.

Его колотит крупной, нездоровой дрожью, и он беззвучно плачет, прижавшись лбом к шершавому столу. _Где мои друзья? Кто мои друзья?_ Рука в толстой перчатке наконец отпускает его; Талиб все еще сжимает молоток, но Гарри баюкает изуродованные пальцы и слышит свой сиплый шепот со стороны: пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…

— Если ты ждешь смерти, Гарри Харт, то дождешься ее вместе с помойными крысами. 

_Пожалуйста, лучше убейте меня._

— Твои друзья — плохие друзья, раз они забыли о тебе.

Гарри чувствует укол в плечо и благодарно проваливается в спасительную темноту.

*

_Не пора ли винца отведать?_  
_Круглый стол рыцарей зовет!_  
_Не пора ли винца отведать?_  
_Круглый стол рыцарей зовет!_

Очень шумно.

_— Как ты мог, как ты мог бросить меня?!_

Он слышит свой крик со стороны, но Мерлин уходит прочь, не оборачиваясь. _Ты бросил меня! Ты оставил меня здесь, одного, в темноте!_

И снова вокруг — пустота.

Густая, плотная тишина наваливается на Гарри свинцовой тяжестью, придавливая к смердящей сырости бетонного пола, раздавливая его, перемалывая кости. Впервые в жизни он чувствует усталось столь сильную, что не находит в себе сил сделать хотя бы глубокий вздох.

Ему вкололи обезболивающее и антибиотики. Жар прошел, оставив после себя только безудержную дрожь: болевой синдром возвращается к нему разом, снова, единой волной, от которой Гарри скулит в темноте, не слыша своего голоса.

Невыносимо. Очень унизительно лежать в грязных тряпках, в вони, в страхе, битву с которым он проиграл сегодня всухую. Все это время он не боялся ничего.

Но в его голову приходит мысль об Артуре. О Ланселоте. О Мерлине. Почему они не приходят? Они что… бросили его?

Эта идея укладывается в его голове с такой мучительной легкостью, что его прошибает пот. Ведь он столько сделал для этой миссии. Галахад тащил все восточное дело на себе, добыл столько информации, столько всего предотвратил своими донесениями в штаб.

Они просто не могли, не могли, не могли.

— _Как видишь, могли,_ — говорит ему внутренний голос. — _Это не так уж и сложно. Совсем несложно._

Талиб был прав. Они забыли о нем.

_Круглый стол — да, да, да!_  
_Круглый стол — нет, нет, нет!_  
_Круглый стол рыцарей зовет!_

*

Несколько часов проходят в сомнительном покое — разве только _они_ приходят, чтобы снова окатить его водой в вялой попытке смыть с него грязь и кровь. Гарри не шевелится, когда они развязывают ему руки, когда накладывают тугую повязку на сломанные пальцы, когда вправляют вывихнутое плечо и бинтуют выбитые локти. Прикосновения — не нежные, но и не грубые; скорее всего лишь уверенные, так, словно это делал бы хладнокровный военный врач. Может быть, и так.

Руки поворачивают его голову на свет, проверяют реакцию зрачков, обрабатывают глубокую рваную царапину на щеке, осматривают гематомы по всему телу. Непривычная в этих стенах осторожность прикосновений должна была бы привлечь его внимание, но Гарри испытывает одно только безразличие. Он так давно превратился в единый полыхающий комок боли, что больше ее или меньше — ему все равно.

Он смертельно устал. Прежняя жизнь кажется ему невероятно далекой и ненастоящей.

Ему продолжают задавать какие-то вопросы: про работу, про оружие, про людей, которых он знал здесь, в Афганистане. Кажется, пару раз, на самой периферии сознания он слышит взрывы, настоящие взрывы; слышит, как о бомбардировке переговариваются талибы.

Через пару сеансов электрического тока руки — добрые руки — возвращаются снова. И у них появляется голос. Добрый голос, называет его Гарри, чтобы отличить его от всего остального, что он слышит здесь. Не то что бы добрый, нет. Но он еще не причинял ему боли.

— Я здесь, чтобы вытащить Вас, — говорит добрый голос с ярко выраженным восточным акцентом, и Гарри не может поверить своим ушам. — Все будет в порядке, если Вы, Гарри, продолжите сопротивляться.

Добрые руки меняют ему повязки на боку, там, где от ударов электрошоком начало нарывать. Накрывают его теплым одеялом. Неужели это правда, и Мерлин все-таки нашел способ его спасти? _Господи, прости меня, если я посмел усомниться в воле Твоей._

— Все будет в порядке, Гарри, — добрый голос возвращается к нему сквозь туман, сквозь мрак, и Гарри тянется к нему, как к единственному лучу света. — Вы должны выиграть мне время.

_Что? Что я должен сделать?_

— Я хочу найти записи талибов, хочу найти документы. Где, Вы говорили, видели эти документы?

Гарри шепчет, едва размыкая губы, и проваливается назад, в холодные серые сны, и выплывает из них, и снова, и снова. Кто-то из боевиков, приближенных Талиба, говорит с ним. Он говорит с ним тайком, приходит дать ему лишний глоток воды и сменить бинты. Конвой сменяется каждые пару часов, и добрый голос возвращается все чаще, доброму голосу хочется доверять. Гарри видит в полумраке подвала острые черты лица, вытянутый орлиный профиль, светлые глаза.

— Мы вытащим Вас отсюда, только если Вы будете верить в свое спасение.

— Я верю, — отвечает Гарри. И верит. Ему очень, очень хочется верить, и потому он верит.

_Ты все-таки пришел за мной. Спасибо._

В какой-то момент Гарри приходит в себя от вкуса ароматного, свежего, теплого куриного бульона на языке, и это — лучшее, что он ел в своей жизни. Добрый голос поит его, ослабевшего, измученного; у этого боевика шершавые пальцы, мозоль на указательном — от автомата, вестимо. От него пахнет молоком. Гарри так и определяет его в темноте: добрый голос, мозолистые пальцы, запах молока. Он все время чувствует этот запах, когда один из людей Талиба пытает его меньше остальных. Надо ведь соблюдать правила. _Надо выиграть время._

— Куда Вы спрятали флеш-карту с фотографиями? Что Вы еще знаете?

Поток вопросов — не меньше, чем у тех, кто его допрашивает, но нужно ответить что-то, чтобы забрать с собой как можно больше данных и отдать их в “Кингсмен”. Артур бы гордился им. Артур наверняка знает о добром голосе и гордится им.

Он попросту не может сопротивляться.

Гарри рассказывает что-то, кажется, про документы талибов и про планы грядущих атак. Говорит о картах, которые видел в штабах людей. Проговаривается о террористах, которым продавал оружие.

— Отлично, — произносит добрый голос, — мы направили спецназ НАТО в дома, о которых Вы сказали. Вы отлично поработали, Гарри, там действительно нашлось все то, о чем Вы говорили. Ваши друзья передают привет.

 _Ваши друзья..._ Гарри вспоминает лондонское ателье и Круглый стол, который вовсе не круглый. Надо будет предложить Артуру его сменить. Расширить стены. Серьезная организация ведь.

Добрые руки милосердны к нему, а он так устал, устал от жестокости и насилия. Вера в лучшее только держит Галахада на плаву. Пресловутый идеализм. _Все будет хорошо._

Гарри осторожно, по крупице, сдает рубеж за рубежом. Говорит сначала о том, что они, возможно, знают сами, о том, что отправлял в штаб осенью. Понемногу. Но, может быть, ему и вовсе нечего терять?

Его снова приходят избивать, но он выдерживает побои с удивительной стойкостью, и думает о том, что скоро он сможет выспаться в своей постели, в своем доме, в Лондоне. Черт с ними, с треснувшими ребрами, и со сломанными пальцами, и с раной на щеке. Это уже неважно.

— Вы ведь знаете? Кандагар осадили, и скоро войска Альянса будут здесь. Скоро они заберут Вас отсюда. Продержитесь еще немного, пожалуйста.

Добрые руки берут биту и наносят удар по ногам. Добрые руки связывают его, снова, крепко и больно. Добрые руки берут электрошокер и прошивают его током насквозь.

Гарри замечает неладное слишком поздно.

— Вы так далеко продвинулись в своих поисках, Гарри Харт, — говорит добрый голос.

Они снова включают прожектор, и он почти слепнет от яркого света. Снова крюк в потолке, до ссадин стертые запястья, и снова — кастет.

— Кладезь Ваших знаний просто неисчерпаема, Гарри! — кричит на него добрый голос и бьет носком тяжелых ботинок поддых, так, что на несколько долгих секунд Гарри забывает, как дышать.

Это не Мерлин, и это не “Кингсмен”, понимает Гарри. Все эти шпионские замашки сыграли с ним плохую, очень плохую шутку. Никто за ним не приходил. Они сыграли на этом. Они знали его слабое место с самого начала, и разыграли на нем целую оперу.

Они и держат-то его в живых так долго только потому, что знают, что это вопрос времени — когда они доберутся до конца. Узнают все, что знает Галахад.

— Пряником тоже можно бить, — объясняет добрый голос, пропуская через тело Гарри электрический разряд. — Спасибо, Гарри Харт. Вы нам очень помогли.

_Нет. Он не мог. Он не хотел!_

Гарри сворачивается комочком в темноте, прижимается лбом к сырому бетонному полу и плачет.

_Лондонский мост падает,_  
_Падает, падает,_  
_Лондонский мост падает,_  
_Моя милая леди!_


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

— … У нас здесь что, по-Вашему, кино какое-то?

Мерлин сидит за длинным переговорным столом в одном из огромных конференц-залов в Лэнгли. Он не берется считать, сколько здесь спрятано жучков, но уже насчитал три: в панельной обшивке под настенным бра, на выключенном сейчас вентиляторе под потолком и под подставкой для стаканов на краю стола. Он сидит в неудобном стуле, не шевелясь, скрестив пальцы; им овладела хладнокровная жажда во что бы то ни стало добиться своего.

Справа от него, чуть поодаль, с неестественно прямой спиной сидит Ланселот и пристально смотрит на охранника, замершего в дверном проеме, — так, словно он не верит, что их отсюда выпустят.

Вокруг витает едва уловимый запах сырости и имбирного печенья. Вечер первого декабря в Вирджинии встретил Мерлина и Ланселота недружелюбным проливным дождем.

— Читаю это и чувствую себя как в шпионском блокбастере, честное слово.

Голос — низкий, с хрипотцой, разносится по залу и отдается едва слышным эхом. Эд Хоффман, недавно назначенный главой ближневосточного департамента ЦРУ, порывисто перебирает содержимое пыльно-желтого конверта из плотной бумаги. Его рот складывается в идеальную круглую “о” всякий раз, когда он находит в документах что-то интересное для себя.

Конверт, должно быть, все еще пахнет порт-саидским морем.

 _За все есть цена, которую следует платить._ Мерлин слышит, как Ланселот барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику, отбивает ритм британского гимна, всем своим видом снова и снова давая понять, что ни он, ни Мерлин, при любом стечении обстоятельств не собираются здесь задерживаться.

— Я не знаю, кто Вы и как получили эти сведения, но признаю — это блестящая работа. Только я все еще не понимаю одного…

Мерлин скептически приподнимает брови. Хоффман с этим его проводным наушником и издевательским выражением лица выглядит так, словно слушает “Bee Gees” всю их встречу.

— … что это за важная английская птица позволяет себе расхаживать в эпицентре военных действий и вести себя, как неуязвимый, бесстрашный супергерой? — Секундная пауза. — Хотя нет, мне все равно.

“Еще бы тебе было все равно, — думает Мерлин. — Взяв “Кингсмен” за яйца, ты бы обеспечил себе не кресло в ЦРУ, а пост президента страны”.

Вслух он произносит:

— Условия сделки таковы: Вы вытаскиваете этого человека из Афганистана, и взамен мы даем Вам информацию касательно одиннадцатого сентября и местонахождения бин Ладена и его сообщников.

— Как щедро с Вашей стороны, учитывая, что Вы все еще отказываетесь назвать имя Вашего источника, — парирует Хоффман.

— Как уж есть.

— И Вы отказываетесь сообщать его местонахождение, если не будете участвовать в составе спасательной группы.

— Да.

— И при этом Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, что после спасения Вашего источника получу полный пакет данных, о которых здесь идет речь.

— Именно так.

— Разумеется, если Ваш источник все еще жив.

Сердцебиение Мерлина едва уловимо срывается с ритма.

— Он жив, в этом я уверен.

Хоффман откидывается в кресле, вальяжно разваливается, скрестив пальцы на животе. Сидячий образ жизни, жажда наживы и желание выслужиться перед новым начальством — все это так ярко сквозит в нем, что хоть потреты с него пиши.

— Ну, черт побери, потрясающая получается картина, — говорит Хоффман. — У вас там все в “бондиане” работают, что ли?

— Вы получите больше, чем предполагаете, — вдруг подает голос Ланселот. — Шансы на успех перевешивают, если Вы дадите свое согласие на формирование спецоперации прямо сейчас.

Хоффман всем корпусом разворачивается к Джеймсу. Пристально и долго, безо всякого стеснения, изучает его, раздумывая о чем-то о своем; Джеймс с достоинством выдерживает его взгляд.

— Согласие-то я даю, — наконец тянет он, почесывая подбородок. Слишком уж заманчивое предложение при условии, что на юге Афганистана так или иначе идут бои, и одной зачисткой больше, одной меньше — никто и не заметит. — Но как я могу быть уверен, что Вы не одурачите нас?

— Никак, — говорит Мерлин. От твердой, напряженной позы начинает сводить плечи, и он все еще не верит в успех — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не увидит Гарри в безопасности. — Это Ваше дело, верить нам или нет. Но мы будем обязаны Вам — и это, как я полагаю, говорит больше любых других слов.

Хоффман чуть крутится в кресле, нервно притопывает ногой, переводит взгляд то на Мерлина, то на разложенные на столе бумаги. И все же они оба знают: он согласился еще в тот самый момент, когда этот странный Ланселот сделал анонимный запрос.

Вытаскивая этого загадочного человека из Кандагара, Хоффман одним выстрелом убьет не один десяток зайцев: начиная хотя бы с того, что англичане теперь будут им должны, и не заканчивая кладом ценной информации, которую они обещают взамен. 

Эх, не возвращать бы этому твердолобому шотландцу их источник. Хоффман улыбается и встает со своего места; Мерлин с Ланселотом синхронно следуют его примеру.

— Вы мне нравитесь, мистер… мистер Мерлин. Отправлю Вас на базу ближайшим рейсом “Дельты”.

Он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, и Мерлин, помедлив, отвечает ему тем же. Ланселот смотрит на них обоих отстраненно и тревожно. “Артур будет очень недоволен…” — только и говорит его взгляд.

Но жизнь Гарри не подлежит торгам.

*

Мерлин летит в Афганистан, и единственное чувство, что возвращает его в реальность — это тяжесть автомата M4 в его руках. Он словно бы просыпается от долгого, мучительного сна; Артур был прав: очень уж давно он не выходил в поле.

Но все навыки еще при нем, и Мерлин знает, что без промедления убьет любого, кто помешает ему найти Гарри, живого или… нет, никаких “или”.

“Блэк Хоук” поднимается в воздух с промерзлой базы ранним декабрьским утром, едва только начинает светать. По ночам температура в этих местах опускается до нуля, и, забираясь в вертолет, Мерлин замечает солдат, бегущих в часть за дополнительными грелками.

— Итак, ориентировка: заложник, белый мужчина сорока лет, предположительно находится в плену не менее десяти дней…

Мерлин равнодушно слушает инструктаж. В мыслях — блаженная пустота, и он не думает ни о чем, кроме предстоящей миссии.

Из всех данных, что предоставлял Гарри, оказывается, что мест, где можно содержать пленников, не так уж и много. Большую часть из них уже взяли войска Северного Альянса; пролетая над пригородом Кандагара, они видят горящие после бомбардировок захолустные деревеньки.

Американские спецназовцы с выговором худшим, чем пьяная речь ирландца, скалятся и несколько раз уточняют у Мерлина, верит ли он в то, что этот англичанин еще жив.

— Да, — отвечает Мерлин, сжимая карабин крепче, — я верю в это.

И действительно верит.

“Эти англичане такие смешные, — слышит он, — особенно, когда нервничают”.

Первое убежище в сотне километров к востоку от города они зачищают безо всяких проблем, но не находят и намека на то, что там могли содержать Гарри. Во втором и вовсе оказывается пусто. О третьем — ближе к Кабулу — рапортовали после полудня, и там тоже не было никаких следов.

С одной стороны, Мерлин рад, но с другой — сталкивается со страхом: насколько верны оказались его расчеты? Он ведь мог что-то упустить, и Гарри мог что-то упустить.

Что, если Гарри не будет ни в одной из контрольных точек? что будет тогда?

Они и так почти продали душу дьяволу, заключив сделку с американцами. Им не хватало еще и потерять Гарри.

*

_man, i'm losing sound and sight_  
_of all those who can tell me wrong from right_  
_when all things beautiful and bright_  
_sink in the night_

_yet there's still something in my heart_  
_that can find a way_  
_to make a start_  
_to turn up the signal_  
_to wipe out the noise_

На пригород, у самой границы с Пакистаном, уже давно спустилась плотная антрацитовая темнота, когда они наконец прибывают на последнюю точку. Изо рта вырывается облачко пара вместе с тем, как один из солдат вполголоса жалуется на жуткий холод.

Они высаживаются не сразу, вертолет кружит над холмами, но в заброшенной ферме не видно ни света, ни тепла, ни хоть какого-то признака жизни.

— Я думаю, здесь никого нет, — говорит спецназовец с жутким техасским акцентом. — Возвращаемся в лагерь, у нас топливо кончается.

— Нет, — отрезает Мерлин, — мы должны проверить.

— Вас понял.

Он чувствует что-то, словно сам воздух наэлектризован кричащей необходимостью заглянуть в эти дома. В приборах ночного видения все видно с сомнительной четкостью, но ведь не зря он — тренированный рыцарь “Кингсмен”, наученный использовать все свои органы чувств, чтобы обнаружить врага.

Что-то было неладно с этим местом: здесь слишком, слишком тихо. Обычно это значит, что либо все здесь вымерло, либо — что их ждут.

Слепая автоматная очередь трещит над самой головой Мерлина, как только вертушка опускается на землю. Из фермы раздаются крики — во имя Аллаха, во славу резни неверных; слышны выстрелы, где-то слева грохочет первая граната, ослепляя яркой вспышкой.

— Идем, идем, идем, идем! — надрывно кричат в наушнике. — Десять часов, главные ворота! Быстрей!

— Двое на восемь! — Мерлин слышит свой голос со стороны, пригибается, пробираясь под непрерывным огнем к бетонной стене дома. — Сзади!

Боевики появляются словно ниоткуда, и они едва успевают от них отстреливаться.

Мерлин убивает человек пять или шесть, прежде чем врывается в большой, хорошо укрепленный дом. Все окна заколочены; внутри все оказывается в полумраке от редких керосиновых светильников, источающих вместе со светом бензиновую вонь.

Отряд спецназа остается где-то далеко позади, во дворе идет ожесточенная перестрелка, пока Мерлин методично осматривает первый этаж. Пусто. На кухонном столе тускло горит свеча, вокруг — разложенное оружие и упакованная взрывчатка. С улицы слышны взрывы; несущую стену сотрясает, и с потолка сыпется каменная крошка.

Эта ячейка боевиков покинула точку раньше них, может быть, опередив их на день-полтора. Встревоженные прицельными облавами, талибы ушли, оставив здесь только пушечное мясо, призванное перебить здесь как можно больше непрошенных американских гостей.

— В дом, в доме кто-то есть! Второй этаж, окно на четыре! Первый, четвертый, наверх!

Мерлин слышит шаги позади и едва успевает застрелить смертника за мгновение до того, как тот выдергивает чеку из гранаты. Крики со второго этажа становятся громче. Двое солдат пробегают мимо него, к лестнице, ведущей в жилые помещения.

Тут же противоположное крыло дома оглушает новый взрыв, сильнее всех предыдущих: Мерлина отбрасывает к стене ударной волной, от грохота закладывает уши, и на том месте, где он стоял секунду назад, теперь дымится тяжелая балка, державшая перекрытие второго этажа.

Командир отряда пробирается к Мерлину сквозь завалы пыли и протягивает руку.

— Мы зачистим здесь все. Делайте то, зачем сюда пришли.

— Спасибо, — только и успевает откашляться он, поднимаясь на ноги. Спецназовец уже исчезает в длинном узком коридоре, на ходу отдавая новые приказы.

Взрыв пробил дыру в смежную комнату, небольшую, пустую, и Мерлин пробирается в нее, на ходу вытаскивая фонарик. Луч света выхватывает очертания промышленного прожектора, разлетевшихся обугленных бумаг, каких-то системных блоков и серверных станций, ящик с гранатами. В углу стоит видеокамера на штативе, и Мерлин, недолго думая, вытаскивает из нее карту памяти и прячет в карман. Что бы на ней ни было...

Посреди комнаты — грубо сколоченный стол, на котором разложены карты, компьютерные диски, грязно-белые тряпки, автомат и заряженный — Мерлин проверил — новехонький модифицированный “глок”, как раз из тех, что поставлял Гарри под прикрытием.

Его обуревает неузнаваемая ярость.

Крики за спиной становятся глуше, по связи один за другим спецназовцы отчитываются: “второй этаж, левое крыло — чисто”, “правое крыло — чисто”, “чердак — чисто”. В стене Мерлин видит дверь, толкает ее: за ней оказывается лестница, ведущая в кромешную темноту подвала.

Возможно, кто-то сейчас прячется там, внизу, кто-то, кто сможет объяснить, что здесь делает этот “глок” и где его хозяин.

Внизу — огромный подвал, разделенный на две части толстой бетонной стеной. Здесь тоже стоит стол c пятнами засохшей крови, стул с веревками, не срезанными до конца, в углу — большая пластиковая бочка. В стене виднеется еще одна дверь. Запертая.

Мерлин чувствует, как его начинает подводить биение сердца, и поддых бьет страх открыть эту дверь, страх одновременно и не найти в ней ничего, и… найти.

Он стреляет в замок и дергает дверь на себя.

В зловонной, сырой, пронизанной свинцовым запахом комнате — скорее даже камере — на полу лежит Гарри. Не шевелится. Кажется, даже не дышит. Мерлин бросается к нему, падает на колени перед телом, снимает перчатку, чтобы нащупать за ухом слабый, едва ощутимый пульс. Руки Гарри стянуты за спиной толстой прочной веревкой, и Мерлину требуется большое усилие, чтобы разрезать ее.

— Я… я нашел его, — севшим голосом сообщает он по внутренней связи. — Подвал.

Он полностью отключается от происходящего, не позволяя сознанию проассоциировать это полумертвое, изнуренное, нагое тело с тем Гарри Хартом, каким он запомнил его в последнюю их встречу. У того Гарри Харта были уложенные волосы и улыбчивое лицо; сейчас в его волосах — запекшаяся кровь и грязь, а лицо — бескровное, словно восковое. У того Гарри не было жутких следов по всему закоченевшему от холода телу, не было стертых до глубоких кровавых ран запястий, не было изувеченных пальцев и выбитых суставов. Не было ожогов от электрического тока, сломанных ребер и бог-только-знает-чего-еще.

Мерлин пытается привести его в чувство, Мерлин кричит тем, кто еще наверху, что они здесь, что он нашел Гарри, что тот еще жив. Мерлин глохнет на мгновение, когда Гарри вдруг дергается в его руках, судорожно кашляет кровью, и все его больное тело сотрясает ужасающей крупной дрожью.

— Гарри, ты живой, мы нашли тебя, Гарри, это я, Мерлин, Гарри, очнись, пожалуйста, Гарри…

Мерлин говорит и слышит себя будто со стороны, слышит этот нервный речитатив и никак не может отпустить его руку, уши закладывает непрерывным звоном. Все происходит словно в замедленной съемке: вот спецназовцы притаскивают откуда-то подобие носилок, кто-то вызывает по рации вертолет, кто-то находит теплое покрывало. Его осторожно отталкивают, просят отойти, _будьте добры, сэр,_ здесь врач, _отойдите, я врач_ ; Мерлин слышит что-то про желудочное кровотечение и угрозу сепсиса и чувствует, что начинает задыхаться.

— “Нептун три-два”, “нептун-три-два”, это отряд “дельта-один”, повторяю, это отряд…

На какие-то секунды, пока Гарри укладывают на носилки, он вдруг приходит в себя и смотрит прямо на Мерлина: смотрит страшно, неотрывно, долго, он смотрит словно целую вечность — но вот взгляд его приобретает подобие осмысленности, и в глубине его сверкает отблеск узнавания.

— … запрашиваем реанимацию, расчетное время прибытия — двадцать пять минут… подозрение на внутренние кровотечения, пульс…

И Гарри закрывает глаза.

— Раз, два, подняли!

Гарри уносят от него, после всего, после того, как долго он его искал и теперь наконец нашел, они не посмеют забрать его, они… Сержант кладет Мерлину руку на плечо, твердо удерживая его на месте.

— С ним все будет в порядке, слышите меня? — кажется, он повторяет это несколько раз, прежде чем смысл его слов доходит до Мерлина. — В “Рино” — лучшие хирурги, он будет в надежных руках.

Мерлина вдруг начинает мутить так, что он не может сказать в ответ и слова; он только отмахивается и на нетвердых ногах поднимается вверх по лестнице, к свежему воздуху, который, может быть, выбьет из его памяти этот запах…

Проходит мимо двоих спецназовцев, методично сгребающих все бумаги и диски в мешки, проходит мимо выставленных на погрузку компьютеров, проходит мимо тел погибших талибов, пробирается сквозь завалы в коридоре и вываливается наконец во двор.

На улице небо подернуто легкой предрассветной дымкой. Вертолет взбивает вокруг них маленькую песчаную бурю, приземляясь возле фермы, и Мерлин смотрит, как Гарри на носилках погружают в кабину; голоса спецназовцев глохнут в шуме и пыли. Карточка, вытащенная из видеокамеры, жжет пальцы.

Горизонт светлеет от восходящего солнца.

Командир отряда зовет Мерлина, говорит что-то про американскую базу и военный госпиталь, и что Гарри отвезут туда и обеспечат ему необходимую медицинскую помощь.

_Вот только сделка, сэр, у Вас была какая-то сделка?_

— Условия сделки обсудим потом, — говорит Мерлин, — когда вы сделаете все возможное, чтобы этот человек выжил и без проблем вернулся в свою страну.

_Разумеется, сэр, разве могло быть как-то иначе?_

Могло.

Весь путь до госпиталя Мерлин держит Гарри за руку и считывает пульс с его запястья.


	5. Chapter 5

**Эпилог**

— Нарисуйте меня как одну из Ваших французских девиц, мистер Доусон.

Гарри вытягивается на песке, опирается на локоть, и щурится, прикрывая свободной рукой глаза; его улыбка освещает широкий марокканский пляж ярче предполуденного солнца, и Мерлин в пару движений вычерчивает на бумаге изгиб губ, подбородок, бледнеющий шрам, что едва виден под скулой.

— Боже, Гарри, сколько тебе лет? Шутки, как у малолетнего выпускника художественной школы.

— Семнадцать, и зовут меня не Гарри, а Роза Ди Бьюкейтер. Смотри, за моей спиной — отличный вид на виллу нашего объекта. Я даже затылком чувствую взгляды троих его охранников во дворе и еще одного — на балконе второго этажа.

Мерлин с напряженной спиной сидит, скрестив ноги, напротив Гарри и методично, уверенными штрихами зарисовывает все вокруг: пляж и забор виллы, охрану, яхты, мирно покачивающиеся на волнах. Рисует нос торгового корабля, очертания города, отдыхающих людей, мелкие волны на море, тонкую полоску суши по ту сторону Гибралтара. Сам процесс успокаивает его, да и с камерой бы они привлекли слишком много внимания, начни они фотографировать здесь все вокруг.

— Я уже нарисовал тебя.

— И не один раз, — подытоживает Гарри, нагло пытаясь заглянуть в наброски Мерлина, но тот не дает, улыбается. Порыв ветра треплет бумаги, вырывает их из рук.

— Лежи спокойно, пожалуйста. Мне нужно зарисовать пристань.

Гарри повинуется, ложится ровно. Рубашка его расстегнута — в Танжер сегодня пришла неслыханная для весны жара — и в утреннем свете на его животе видны свежие шрамы от операции. Мерлин задерживает на них взгляд, но отворачивается, продолжает изучать местность, чтобы в случае чего знать, куда бежать.

— Ты столько раз рисовал меня, но так и не оставил мне ни одного портрета.

— Гордыня — смертный грех, Гарри. Не хочу быть причиной, по которой ты сгоришь в аду.

— Я и так сгорю из-за тебя в аду, — Гарри расплывается в улыбке. — Пара рисунков мне уже не навредят.

Мерлин не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Все еще не могу поверить, насколько ты самолюбивый сукин сын, Гарри Харт.

— Ну а как иначе?

Гарри смотрит на него долго, неотрывно, так, словно хочет что-то спросить и все старается подобрать слова; он хмурит брови, задумавшись, и весь его вид пронизан тем необъяснимым чувством, которое испытываешь с человеком, который знает о тебе все.

Но было что-то еще: что-то, что зрело и нарывало в нем с тех самых пор, как Гарри пришел в себя в кандагарском госпитале, в том, как он порывался отвести взгляд, старался не показывать боли, и страха, и слабости.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как они вернулись из Афганистана. Американцы слишком долго удерживали их, шантажировали и откладывали рейсы, но Гарри очнулся от наркоза очень, очень вовремя. Реабилитация Гарри и без того заняла непозволительно долгое время для агента “Кингсмен”: пока врачи собирали его по кусочкам, пока срастались кости и заживали следы нескольких операций, пока он снова смог встать на ноги без посторонней помощи; каждый день, через боль и страх никогда не вернуться к прежней жизни Гарри преодолевал себя и свои кошмары. Ради или вопреки.

Мерлин, наверное, уже никогда не узнает, что наплел Гарри агентам ЦРУ, да и вряд ли Гарри сам об этом расскажет; на все вопросы он или отмалчивался, или мрачно шутил, что должен теперь М целый ящик “Далмора”. Чертов хитрый Гарри Харт. Ночами он все еще просыпается от удушливой паники, хоть и не говорит об этом.

— Что? — наконец спрашивает Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от рисования.

— Ничего.

— Я знаю тебя, ты хочешь что-то сказать. Это твое выражение лица и… — Мерлин неопределенным взмахом руки очерчивает в воздухе рот Гарри, — и эти опущенные вниз уголки губ. Говори уже.

— Я всего лишь… — он прикрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Я все думаю о том, что этого дня не было бы, если бы не ты.

Карандаш замирает над черепичной крышей виллы, и Мерлин, сам не заметив того, задерживает дыхание, напрягшись всем телом.

— Это не…

— Нет, я должен это сказать. Я жив только благодаря тебе. Но я… я все время вспоминаю, как лежал в этом проклятом подвале, Мерлин, в этой темноте и… — размеренный прежде голос Гарри срывается, звенит и резонирует вокруг, расходится трещинами и срывается на гласных. — В какой-то момент я поверил, что ты не придешь. Что меня оставили там умирать. Я почувствовал себя таким… одиноким.

Гарри, познавший истинную цену ошибки, Гарри, побывавший в аду, краем глаза увидевший, что находится там, за призрачной гранью между жизнью и существованием — Гарри сбивается, задыхается и жмурится, стараясь говорить настолько будничным тоном, насколько на это способен.

Он замолкает на несколько секунд, не замечая того, как пристально смотрит на него Мерлин, стискивая планшет до побелевших костяшек. Последние слова он говорит тихо, но уверенно.

— Просто… я благодарен тебе за то, что в конечном счете это оказалось не так.

Гарри открывает глаза и порывисто берет Мерлина за руку, сжимает пальцы и беззвучно повторяет одними губами: _спа-си-бо_.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — только и может ответить Мерлин в ответ.

Мгновение тишины, говорящей лучше любых слов, проходит, и Гарри снова становится самим собой; церемонно поцеловав пальцы Мерлина — хотя с Гарри даже самый целомудренный жест становится вызывающе провокативным — он садится на песке и начинает расстегивать манжеты рубашки, не стесняясь белых рубцов на запястьях:

— Нет, эта жара все-таки убивает меня. Я иду купаться. Ты со мной?

Последние слова Гарри уже бросает через плечо, направляясь к воде.

Мерлин хочет было набросать его уходящий силуэт, эти длинные ноги, ровную спину, взмах рук, но понимает: никакой рисунок не способен вместить всего того света, который излучает собой Гарри Харт, идеализма и искренности, которыми наполнена любая его мысль, его умения любить и жить страстно и безоглядно. Его прошлого, настоящего и будущего.

И Мерлин откладывает планшет и решительно идет вслед за ним.

Ветер вырывает из кучи бумаг портрет мужчины с лукавым прищуром глаз и замершей на губах полуулыбкой и уносит в море.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Боже, храни нашу великодушную Королеву"_ — национальный гимн Великобритании.
> 
>  _you were meant to be with me, here..._ — строчки из песни Rome — The Accidents of Gesture.
> 
>  _Там я встречаюсь с человеком, который… руководит боями в Такхаре._ — Такхар — одна из северо-восточных провинций Афганистана. Гарри говорит о боях в июне 2001.
> 
>  _В два часа дня по лондонскому времени интерком взрывается от звонков._ — Самолет Flight 11 врезался в Северную башню WTC в 08:46 утра по Нью-Йоркскому времени, в Лондоне это — 01:46 pm.
> 
>  _Едва слышно: "... сегодня утром… была атакована сама свобода"._ — Цитата слов Джорджа Буша-младшего по поводу катастрофы 11 сентября.
> 
>  _Где сейчас агент Ланселот? — Два часа назад он сел на рейс из Тель-Авива..._ — Тель-Авив выбран неслучайно: см. израильско-палестинский конфликт по вопросам границ, контроля над Иерусалимом и т.д. Почему бы Ланселоту не заниматься палестинским делом? Заодно и до Галахада ехать недалеко.
> 
>  _Агент Персиваль находится сейчас с министром обороны..._ — Мерлин имеет в виду Дональда Рамсфельда, прежнего министра обороны США: в день событий 11 сентября он находился в Пентагоне, где упал один из самолетов, угнанных террористами.
> 
>  _"Количество жертв? Их больше, чем вы сможете вынести"._ — Непрямая цитата слов мэра Нью-Йорка Рудольфа Джулиани в день 11 сентября.
> 
>  _Мэри, какого черта мои бандероли из Хэнтса так и не пришли?_ — "Хэнтс" (Hants) — сокращенное название графства Хэмпшир на юге Англии, где находится один из крупнейших в Европе морских портов — Саутгемптон.
> 
>  _... возможный конечный получатель — Мохаммед Атеф._ — Здесь речь идет об одном из самых видных военачальников Аль-Каиды в те годы, попавшим в фбровский список "22 самых разыскиваемых террориста".
> 
>  _Мерлин равнодушно смотрит видеозапись с канала Аль-Джазиры, на которой Усама бин Ладен молится Аллаху и благодарит его за теракт одиннадцатого сентября._ — В этой фразе заключена некоторая доля лукавства. Аль-Джазира в реальности отказалась транслировать это интервью, но ведь это же "Кингсмен", и, думаю, Мерлин смог достать видеозапись через свои каналы — в том числе и через Гарри.
> 
>  _[В октябре] в Северной Ирландии погибает агент Кей — именно тогда, когда все, казалось бы, в Ольстере идет к миру._ — Ольстер — провинция на севере Ирландии, вот уже много лет раздираемая столкновениями жаждущих обособления ИРА и юнионистов, считающих, что Ольстер должен полностью перейти под теплое крыло Великобритании. В те годы отделившаяся от "официальной" ИРА "подлинная" ИРА (англ. RIRA) активно устраивала теракты по всей территории провинции.
> 
>  _Внутри оказывается огромная книга в старой, разукрашенной причудливым орнаментом обложке._ — Гарри присылает Мерлину книгу "Исторические монументы исламской архитектуры на территории СССР" (Athar al-Islam al-tarikhiya fi al-Ittihad al-Sufiyati).
> 
>  _Мне кажется, она отлично встанет рядом с той книгой про ван дер Роя, которую я подарил тебе на день рождения._ — Искренне верю, что Мерлин закончил какой-нибудь архитектурный факультет и питал страсть к архитектуре школы Баухауз. Гарри, разумеется, был об этом осведомлен и среди прочих подарил бы Мерлину "Der vorbildliche Architekt:.." — книгу про Людвига Миса ван дер Роэ, известного архитектора-модерниста, исповедовавшего элегантные геометрические формы и универсальные решения в архитектуре.
> 
>  _... Ковентри, — напоминает Артур. — Всегда помните о Ковентри._ — Артур (и до этого — сам Гарри) намекает историю с бомбардировками английского города Ковентри во время Второй Мировой. Существует расхожее мнение, что англичане знали о грядущих налетах из немецких шифровок, но решили не усиливать оборону города, поскольку это могло выдать тот факт, что англичане сумели взломать немецкий шифр.
> 
>  _"Мне неважно, богат ли он… лишь бы у него была яхта…"_ — искаженная цитата слов Душечки, героини Мерилин Монро в фильме "В джазе только девушки" (Some Like It Hot, 1959).
> 
>  _Аллаху акбар. Аллах больше, чем бог, в которого веришь ты._ — Дело в том, что переводить "Аллах акбар" как "Бог велик" неверно. "Аллах" — это имя божества, и любым другим именем называть Бога, кроме как "Аллах", в исламе запрещено, а "акбар" означает не "большой", но "больше". Буквально "Аллах акбар" переводится как "Аллах больше", то есть, "Аллах — больше любого бога, в которого ты, неверный, веришь". Затралели ;D
> 
>  _Не пора ли винца отведать?.._ — строчки старой французской застольной песни "Chevaliers de la Table Ronde" ("Рыцари круглого стола").
> 
>  _Лондонский мост падает..._ — известная детская песенка "London Bridge Is Falling Down" о непрерывности и вечности цикла созидания и разрушения.
> 
>  _man, i'm losing sound and sight..._ — строчки из песни Peter Gabriel — Signal to Noise.
> 
>  _В "Рино" — лучшие хирурги..._ — имеется в виду база Camp Rhino под Кандагаром.


End file.
